wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień trzydziesty ósmy
Spoczynek poprzedniego dnia pokrzepił nasze siły. Ruszyliśmy w drogę z większą ochotą. Żyd Wieczny Tułacz nie pokazał się dnia wczorajszego, gdyż nie mając prawa ani na chwilę pozostać na miejscu, mógł nam opowiadać swą historię tylko wtedy, gdy byliśmy w drodze. Zaledwie jednak ujechaliśmy ćwierć mili, zjawił się, zajął zwykłe miejsce między mną a Velasquezem i zaczął w te słowa: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII ŻYDA WIECZNEGO TUŁACZA Dellius starzał się i czując zbliżającą się ostatnią godzinę, przywołał mnie i Germana i kazał nam kopać w piwnicy tuż przy drzwiach, mówiąc, że znajdziemy tam małą skrzynkę z brązu, którą mamy ma przynieść. Wykonaliśmy jego rozkazy, znaleźliśmy i przynieśli mu skrzynkę. Dellius dobył klucza, który miał zawieszony na szyi, otworzył skrzynkę i rzekł nam: - Oto są dwa pergaminy, opatrzone podpisami i pieczęciami. Pierwszy zapewni ci, mój synu, posiadanie najpiękniejszego domu w Jerozolimie, drugi jest rewersem na trzydzieści tysięcy darejków i procenta od wielu lat urosłe. Naówczas opowiedział mi historię dziada mego Hiskiasa i wuja Sedekiasa, po czym dodał: - Chciwy i podły ten człowiek żyje dotąd, co dowodzi, że wyrzuty sumienia nie zabijają. Moje dzieci, skoro ja żyć przestanę, udajcie się do Jerozolimy, wszelako nie dawajcie się poznać, dopóki nie znajdziecie opiekunów; może nawet lepiej byłoby zaczekać, aż Sedekias umrze, co - z uwagi na jego podeszły wiek - zapewne wkrótce nastąpi. Tymczasem będziecie mogli żyć z pięciuset darejków; znajdziecie je zaszyte w mojej poduszce, której nigdy na chwilę nie odstępuję. Jeszcze jednej rady chciałbym wam udzielić: żyjcie zawsze uczciwie, a za to będziecie mieli wieczór życia spokojny. Co do mnie - umrę, jakem żył, to jest śpiewając; będzie to, jak mówią, łabędzi śpiew. Homer, ślepy równie jak ja, ułożył hymn do Apollina, wyobrażającego to słońce, którego równie jak i ja nie widział. Przed laty podłożyłem pod ten hymn muzykę, zacznę więc pierwszą strofę, ale wątpię, czy zdołam dokończyć ostatniej. To mówiąc Dellius zawiódł hymn, zaczynający się od słów: "Witaj, szczęśliwa Latono'', ale kiedy doszedł do "Delos, jeżeli chcesz, aby syn mój zamieszkiwał twoje brzegi" - głos jego osłabł, pochylił głowę na moje ramię i wyzionął ducha. Długo opłakiwaliśmy naszego opiekuna, wreszcie udaliśmy się do Palestyny i dwunastego dnia po opuszczeniu Aleksandrii stanęliśmy w Jerozolimie. Dla większego bezpieczeństwa odmieniliśmy nazwiska. Ja przybrałem miano Antypa, Germanus zaś kazał się nazywać Glaphrysem. Zatrzymaliśmy się w gospodzie przed murami miasta i prosiliśmy o wskazanie nam mieszkania Sedekiasa. Natychmiast nam je pokazano. Był to najpiękniejszy dom w całej Jerozolimie, prawdziwy pałac, godny mieścić w sobie syna królewskiego. Najęliśmy nędzną izdebkę u szewca, który mieszkał naprzeciwko Sedekiasa. Ja prawie ciągle siedziałem w domu, Germanus zaś biegał mieście i zbierał nowiny. W kilka dni po naszym przybyciu wbiegł do mnie i rzekł: - Kochany przyjacielu, zrobiłem ciekawe odkrycie. Potok Cedron tuż za domem Sedekiasa rozlewa się we wspaniałe jezioro. Starzec zwykł tam przepędzać wieczory w jaśminowej altanie. Już się tam dziś zapewne znajduje; chodź, pokażę ci twego prześladowcę. Poszedłem za Germanem i przybyliśmy nad brzeg potoku naprzeciw pięknego ogrodu, gdzie ujrzałem śpiącego starca. Usiadłem i zacząłem mu się przypatrywać. Jakże sen jego odmienny był od Delliusowego. Snadź trapiące go sny straszliwie go niepokoiły, gdyż wzdrygał się co chwila. - Ach, Delliusie - zawołałem - zaprawdę, mądrze radziłeś mi, abym żył uczciwie. Germanus uczynił tę samą uwagę. Gdyśmy się tak zastanawiali, spostrzegliśmy przedmiot, na którego widok zapomnieliśmy o wszystkich naszych uwagach. Była to młoda dziewczyna, najwyżej szesnastoletnia, nadzwyczajnej piękności, którą podnosił jeszcze bogaty ubiór. Perły i łańcuchy, wysadzane kosztownymi kamieniami, zdobiły jej szyję, ramiona i nogi. Na sobie miała lekką tunikę lnianą, przetykaną złotem. Germanus pierwszy krzyknął: - To istna Wenus! - ja zaś mimowolnym poruszeniem padłem przed nią na kolana. Młoda piękność spostrzegła nas i nieco się zmieszała, wkrótce jednak opanowała się, wzięła wachlarz z pawich piór i zaczęła owiewać głowę starca, dla ochłodzenia go i przedłużenia mu snu. Gormanus dobył książki, którą przyniósł był ze sobą, i udał, że czyta, ja zaś - że go słucham, jednakże zajmowaliśmy się wyłącznie tym, co się działo w ogrodzie. Starzec ocknął się; po kilku pytaniach, jakie zadał młodej dziewczynie, poznaliśmy się, że ma wzrok osłabiony i że nie może dostrzec nas z tak daleka, co nas mocno ucieszyło, postanowiliśmy bowiem jak najczęściej tu wracać. Sedekias odszedł, wspierając się na młodej dziewczynie, my zaś powróciliśmy do domu. Nie mając innego zatrudnienia, wdaliśmy się w rozmowę z naszym szewcem, który nam powiedział, że Sedekias nie ma żyjącego syna, że cały jego majątek odziedziczy córka jednego z jego synów, że ta młoda wnuczka nazywa się Sara i że dziadek nadzwyczajnie ją kocha. Gdyśmy odeszli do naszej izdebki, Germanus rzekł: - Kochany przyjacielu, przychodzi mi na myśl sposób szybkiego skończenia twego sporu z Sedekiasem. Musisz ożenić się z jego wnuczką, w przeprowadzeniu jednak tego zamiaru do skutku potrzeba wielkiej przezorności. Pomysł ten bardzo mi się podobał; długo rozmawialiśmy o wnuczce Sedekiasa i przez całą noc o niej tylko marzyłem. Nazajutrz i następnych dni o tej samej porze wracałem do potoku. Stale widywałem w ogrodzie moją piękną kuzynkę z dziadkiem lub samą, a chociaż nie przemówiłem do niej ani słowa, nie wątpiłem jednak, że wiedziała, dla kogo tam przychodzę. Gdy Żyd Wieczny Tułacz domawiał tych słów przybyliśmy na miejsce noclegu i nieszczęśliwy włóczęga przepadł gdzieś w górach. Rebeka nic zagadywała już księcia o religię, ponieważ jednak chciała poznać to, co nazywał on swoim systemem, schwyciła pierwszą sposobność i zarzuciła go pytaniami. - Pani - odparł Velasquez - jesteśmy jako ślepi: wiemy, gdzie znajdują się narożniki kilku domów, i znamy końce paru ulic, wszelako nie należy na pytać o plan całego miasta. Ponieważ jednak nastajesz na mnie, będę usiłował dać ci pewne pojęcie o tym, co zowiesz moim systemem, co zaś ja sam nazywam raczej sposobem zapatrywania się na rzeczy. Wszystko zatem, co nasze oko obejmuje, cały widnokrąg rozciągający się u stóp gór, nareszcie całą naturę dostrzegalną za pomocą naszych zmysłów - możemy podzielić na materie martwą i organiczną. Materia organiczna różni się od martwej posiadaniem organów, zresztą utworzona jest z tych samych pierwiastków. Tak więc moglibyśmy znaleźć w tej skale, na której siedzisz, lub w tym trawniku takie samo pierwiastki, z jakich pani się składasz. W istocie, masz pani wapno w swoich kościach, krzemionkę w ciele, alkalia w żółci, żelazo we krwi, sól w łzach. Warstwy tłuszczowe twego ciała są po prostu kombinacją materii palnych z pewnymi pierwiastkami powietrza. Nareszcie, gdyby panią wsadzono do pieca chemicznego, można by cię sprowadzić do stanu flaszeczki szklanej; gdyby zaś dodać nieco metalicznego wapna, mógłby być z pani bardzo piękny obiektyw do teleskopu. - Przedstawiasz mi, książę, zachwycający obraz - rzekła Rebeka - Proszę cię, racz mówić dalej. Velasquez mniemał, że sam nic wiedząc kiedy powiedział jakąś grzeczność pięknej Żydówce, uchylił więc z wdziękiem kapelusza i tak ciągnął dalej: - Widzimy w pierwiastkach materii nieożywionej spontaniczną dążność jeżeli nic do form organicznych, to przynajmniej do kombinacji. Pierwiastki to łączą się, rozdzielają, aby znowu łączyć się z innymi. Znajdują upodobanie w pewnych kształtach: można by pomyśleć, że stworzone są do bytu organicznego, wszelako same przez się nic mogą się organizować i bez iskry zapładniającej nie zdołają przejść do takiego rodzaju kombinacji, którego ostatecznym wynikiem jest życie. Podobnie jak fluid magnetyczny, życie spostrzegamy tylko w przejawach jego działania. Pierwszym takim przejawem jest powstrzymywanie w ciałach organicznych fermentacji wewnętrznej, którą nazywamy rozkładem. Zaczyna się on w ciałach organicznych, skoro tylko życie je opuści. Życie długo może ukrywać się w płynie, jak na przykład w jajku lub też w materii stałej, jak choćby w ziarnie, by potem rozwinąć się w przyjaznych okolicznościach. Życie znajduje się we wszystkich częściach ciała, nawet w płynach, nawet we krwi, która psuje się, dobyta z naszych żył. Życie jest w ścianach żołądka, które chroni przed działaniem soku żołądkowego, rozpuszczającego ciała martwe dostające się do wewnątrz. Życie utrzymuje się przez pewien czas w członkach oddzielonych od reszty ciała. Nareszcie, życie użycza zdolności rozrodczych. Nazywamy to tajemnicą poczęcia, która tak jest dla nas niepojęta, jak prawie wszystko w naturze. Istoty organiczne dzielą się na dwa wielkie rodzaje: pierwszy podczas spalania wydziela alkalia stałe, drugi obfituje w alkalia lotne. Rośliny wchodzą do pierwszego rodzaju, zwierzęta do drugiego. Są zwierzęta, które pod względem budowy swego organizmu zdają się być o wiele niższe od niektórych roślin. Takimi są ameby, które można ujrzeć unoszące się w morzu, lub wodnice, które włażą owcom w mózgi. Są inne, daleko wyższego organizmu, w których jednak niepodobna jasno rozpoznać tego, co nazywamy wolą. Tak na przykład gdy koral rozwiera swoją jamę dla pochłonięcia małych żyjątek, którymi się karmi, możemy przyjąć, że poruszenie to jest skutkiem jego budowy, jak to widzimy w kwiatach, które zamykają się na noc, we dnie zaś obracają ku słońcu. Rodzaj woli polipa wyciągającego czułki i rozwierającego jamę można dość trafnie przyrównać do woli oka nowo narodzonego, które chce, choć jeszcze nie myśli. Wola bowiem u dzieci poprzedza myśl i jest bezpośrednim następstwem potrzeby lub cierpienia. W istocie, przygnieciony jaki członek naszego ciała chce koniecznie rozciągnąć się i zmusza nas do wypełnienia jogo woli. Żołądek często opiera się sposobowi żywienia, jaki mu przepisują. Gruczoły ślinowe wzbierają na widok pożądanej strawy, a podniebienie zaczyna łechtać, tak że często rozum zaledwie z trudnością może zapanować. Gdybyśmy sobie wyobrazili człowieka, który przez długi czas nie jadł, nie pił, leżał ze skurczonymi członkami i żył w celibacie, zobaczylibyśmy wówczas, że różne części jego ciała nastręczałyby mu jednocześnie rozmaite chęci. Wolę pochodzącą bezpośrednio z potrzeby spostrzegamy zarówno w dorosłym polipie, jak i w nowo narodzonym dziecku. Są to elementarne pierwiastki wyższej woli, która następnie rozwija się w miarę doskonalenia się organizmu. Wola w dziecku nowo narodzonym zapewne poprzedza myśl, ale bardzo niewiele, myśl zaś ma także swoje elementarne pierwiastki, które musicie poznać. Gdy Velasquez rozwijał tak swoje poglądy, przerwano mu dalsze dowodzenie. Rebeka oświadczyła księciu całą przyjemność, z jaką go słuchała, i odłożono na następny dzień dalszy ciąg nauki, która mnie także mocno zajęła. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie